


wanted

by chansehbaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/pseuds/chansehbaek
Summary: ten’s been feeling sad. perhaps he just needs to be taken care of by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	wanted

**Author's Note:**

> im actually in class and thought about ten wanting kun's attention so there it is. (im sorry if there's any mistake i'll correct them later ^^)

it was a typical sunday. ten usually hated sundays because there’s always this strange feeling that everything is too quiet. he liked quiet, though, but sometimes it gets too much. too much quiet made his mood drop. 

  
he thought about going out but it was snowing a lot. it was too cold too, which ten hated. he was sitting by the window, looking at the snow falling, covering the streets, cars, threes. the heater didn’t seem enough, neither did the thick blanket kun gave him because he knew how easily cold ten got.

  
kun. perhaps that’s what ten missed the most. and it was ironic because he was so close, literally in the next room. but, to ten, it felt like kun was in another place, far from him.

  
the thing was, sometimes ten really needed kun’s attention. he felt stupid most of the time because, damn, he was an adult, and feeling like this made him feel like a baby. his favorite book was peter pan and he always said how familiar with tinker bell he was. “give me attention or i’ll die.”, he remembers him joking about it once. 

  
ten bitterly laughed, thinking this was way stupid. this was all stupid. he was a grown up men, he didn’t need attention all the time. also, it’s not like kun didn’t pay him attention, it was just that he was kinda busy with work. and ten understood that.

  
but he also understood that he was human and that’s okay needing some love and affection once in a while. sometimes he missed home, missed his parents. missed his friends back home. maybe the snow, getting closer to christmas, all that shit that reminded him of love and affection was really affecting his humor. 

  
“this is silly.” ten muttered to himself. it didn’t take long before he felt hot tears running through his face. “this is so silly, stop crying. stop.” he angrily wiped them away but it wasn’t enough. it felt the more he tried to stop them from falling the more they fell. 

  
ten thought he was being silent, until he heard someone behind him.

“babe?” a hand touched his shoulder and ten quickly dried the tears with the blanket. it made his face as red as it was before. 

  
kun’s hand made its way to his neck, hot fingers leaving patterns on the skin as if trying to comfort ten. he lowered his body, trying to get a better look at his boyfriend. “what happened baby? i thought i heard you crying so i came here to check.”

  
“no, no, it’s nothing─” ten gave him a fake smile, as if he wasn’t with his face all red and swollen eyes. 

  
“ten.” kun said, serious. he lowered his body, face to face with ten. “babe, your hands are so cold.” he said, surprised as he held them. 

  
“i’m okay─” 

  
“no, ten, don’t lie.” kun cut him off, sounding more concerned than upset. “your face is all red, you were crying.” he looked at ten, his eyes filled with hurt and ten felt awful. he worried kun over nothing. “i’ll make hot chocolate and then we can talk, if you wanna, okay?” he asked and, even though ten wanted to deny because, of course kun had better things to do, he just nodded.

  
it didn’t take long before kun got on the couch with him, giving ten one cup and putting the blanket around them both. ten felt instantly better just by having kun’s body closer to his. 

  
they were silent for a moment, silently drinking from their cups, when ten finally spoke.

  
“i missed this.” 

  
“hot chocolate?” kun asked and ten just laughed.

  
“no,” he looked up, eyes meeting kun’s. “us. closeness and all that shit.” he laughed. it didn’t reach his eyes.

  
kun looked back at him, eyes scamming through ten’s face.

“was it the reason you were crying?” he asked. ten was afraid of answering, so he just nodded.

  
“i know it’s silly.” he tried to brush it with a laugh. “i’m silly.”

  
kun quickly put his and ten’s cup on the coffee table, returning his attention to his boyfriend. 

  
“tennie, don’t say that.” kun said. tears started to leave ten’s eyes once more and it upset him. kun noticed how ten rolled his eyes to himself, as if he was annoyed. “ten, look at me.”

  
and ten did. he had a frown on his face, alongside with his bottom lip between his teeth as if it would prevent the tears from falling.

  
“you… you just work so much and i feel stupid because i miss doing the bare minimum in a relationship like being this close. or going to bed together.” he opened up, feeling his heart beating fast from telling the truth. “i miss it. i miss you. i know you’re here but you’re kinda not.” he looked down at his own hands. “i’m sorry, it’s not that─ i’m being ungrateful. you’re here, but… i don’t know. i’m being immature, i’m sorry.”

  
he shut his mouth, feeling how much his heart beat as kun said nothing. he looked up, meeting kun’s eyes. he was afraid he met a pair of judgmental eyes, but all he found was comprehension. 

  
“i’m the one who needs to apologize, baby.” kun held his hand, looking down for a moment. ten silently watched him as he spoke. “my friends also complained, you know? that i’m working too much, that i’m always stressed and stuff like that. and now you. i mean─ i noticed and yet i did nothing about it, so i’m sorry.”

  
“but you have to work, babe.” ten said. he kinda contradicted himself. 

  
“i do.” kun looked back at him. “but i don’t have to sacrifice my relationships on the process.”

  
ten nodded, but said nothing.

  
“why didn’t you tell me?” kun asked. he put his arm around his boyfriend, bringing him closer. 

  
ten sighed. 

  
“i didn’t want to look, like, desperate? for attention. something like that.” 

  
“you’re human ten.” kun kissed his face, bringing his hand up, caressing ten’s hair. “we all need a little attention sometimes. even i do. i missed you too, you know?” ten looked at him, surprised, which made kun smile. “i did. when i looked at the bed, and saw you there, all tiny and curled up, sleeping heavily, and i was too busy working that didn’t even give you a properly good night. or that i let you go to bed without even asking how your day was. or how you were feeling. and how bad i felt when you tried to reach me and i was busy.”

  
“i didn’t know about this.” ten muttered.

  
“well,” kun said. “you’re not the only one who thinks your feelings are stupid.”

  
“this is not stupid, kun.” ten said. “it’s what you feel, it’ll never be stupid, don’t say that.”

  
“then why do you think that what you’re feeling is?”

  
ten laughed.

  
“qian kun, no hard questions, please.”

  
kun laughed in response. 

  
“let’s promise to be honest with each other, okay?” he asked. "if you ever feel anything, tell me, and i'll do the same."

  
"okay." ten whispered, smiling with his bottom lip between his teeth. kun thought he looked cute like this, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

  
ten, on the other hand, had other intentions. turning his face he kissed kun on the mouth, not even asking permission before exploring his mouth with his tongue, which made kun gasp in surprise. 

  
they kissed for what seemed age, enough for both of them to be left breathless. ten was the first one to speak as he rested his head against kun's forehead. 

  
"i _definitely_ missed this." 

  
kun laughed out loud and ten knew that, what he missed the most was that sound. 

  
"we should do it more often." kun replied. he added with a mischievous smile on his face: "don't you think?" 

  
"i do." ten agreed before taking kun's face between his hands and kissing him again, feeling loved and giving love. 

  
that day they settled on doing things differently. ten helped kun with his work, which led the other to have enough free time to cook them a meal, leaving both of them tipsy because of the wine, kissing messily on the couch and, in that moment, both of them knew: that's how things were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it. ♡


End file.
